36 More Days
by kelliwelli
Summary: Dr.Edward Cullen meets Nurse Swan in the hospital he works. They see each other as she is finishing her night shift in the ER. He feels an immediate attraction to this mystery nurse he doesn't know. He just may have to come down to the ER more often from the OB unit. This story takes a twist not in the summary.
1. 36Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to anybody that has experienced having to go through a military deployment whether it is your own child, friend or family member. And in this case your own lover but with a twist. There will be times that will make you laugh and times that will make you cry (or at least it did me and I'm typing it).**

**As always I do not own anything that SM created I only like to play with them.**

**I hope you like it. Please review but if you do be nice!**

**Thanks…kelliwelli**

**36 More days**

Chapter 1

EPOV

Only 36 more days and she's home. I promised myself I wouldn't count the days…I never "X'd" out the days like I see other loved ones that are waiting on their soldier to return back home. Soldier! My fiancée'…no my girlfriend is a soldier. The very minute her size 6 boots hit the ground I am asking her to marry me and she is never going to leave my sight again. I think I fell in love with her soon after we started dating. I know I felt something the second I met her and shook her hand. I wanted to be a gentleman and kiss her hand but…I didn't want to come across as a complete lovesick fool that I think I was. Bella is sweet and kind, not to mention beautiful. But in saying that she is probably the strongest woman I know, mentally. I am sure she could whip my ass as well. We have had a great start in this relationship and I know there will never be another woman on this planet for me. I am totally in love with this woman. So yea, I guess I am a love sick fool or just a man completely in love with a woman.

I finished making rounds in ICU and was just making me a cup of coffee when I felt my phone vibrate. Please don't let this be the ER; they have kept me hopping today.

"Oh hey dad what's up?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Edward, are you still in house?" He said with a serious tone.

"Yes I am getting some coffee, want some?"

"Uh no son thanks. But I need you to come to my office." I noticed his voice sounded off to me. It isn't very often that I hear this in his voice.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Just come to my office Edward."

I sighed…and took a breath.

"Be right there."

I listened at the door before knocking. I heard several voices but they were too quiet for me to eavesdrop. I knocked and the voices all got quiet.

"Come in." My father said.

I walked in noticing my family and…

"What's going on?"

I could feel something was up. My mom, Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch and wouldn't make eye-contact with me. I noticed a man standing with his back turned staring out the window.

"Chief Swan?" I started to walk towards him. But my dad stepped in front of me to stop me. What the fuck?

"Okay people? I need to know what the hell is going on. I had some really great news I wanted to share with you about when Bella comes…" All of a sudden I noticed that Charlie turned around and his face was red and he looked liked he had been crying.

Charlie walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders and said

"Edward… I need for you to stay calm and listen to me. This morning I received a phone call that Bel…"

Immediately my heart started pounding and before I knew it I was yelling at what I had hoped was going to be my future father-in-law.

"Do not stand there and tell me she is dead Charlie, she can't be. I'm going to marry her." I felt my mother's arms around me. I didn't realize I was crying.

"Edward, they don't know what happened yet. There was an IED explosion that their M-ATV drove over. They are believed to all have been killed and have been unable to recover her body yet." I think my heart stopped. I closed my eyes and wished for this to all go away.

"No Charlie, please don't say this to me."

"Come sit down darling." My mom led me to a chair and she knelt in front of me and wiped the tears that flowed down my face.

I felt my father place his hands on my shoulders and squeeze I know he was trying to send me strength that I at the moment I did not have.

"I'm sorry baby." She said as she cried.

I reached for my mom and hugged her with all I had.

"Mom tell me this is a bad dream, I love her. I was going to ask her to marry me as soon as she got home. Right there in the airport."

"I know she doesn't like me to spend money on her, but you should see the ring. When I went to that meeting with dad in New York I walked over to Starbuck's and just happened to go by Tiffany's. It's a 3 carat canary diamond; I saw it and just had to buy it. She will…or would have…" Well that started the tears of everybody in the room.

"No Edward, She will love it. Let's think positive, okay son." I heard Charlie say.

"You were really going to ask her at the airport?" My mom asked.

"Yes and if she wanted we could fly to Vegas that night. I didn't care if she was still in her uniform. I just wanted her to be mine."

Well that's all it took for the tears to start again.

I heard dad make arrangement's for me to take a leave of absence till we knew what was going on and I am very thankful he did. Jasper drove me home because really my mind was somewhere else other than safety laws right now. Thank God I had my sunglasses. My head is pounding. I walked by the nurse's station with them on and without saying anything to the staff. They had to know something horrible was going on for all of the people surrounding me and for my mom still holding my hand as we walked out of the hospital.

Once we arrived at my childhood home I couldn't wait to just sit and not think. I didn't want to hear my name, I didn't want to hear a sound and I defiantly didn't want to hear FOX news, or any news related show where I could hear any military news right now. The ladies made sandwiches and offered me a plate but I really didn't think I could stomach anything right now. After a while I came down from my room and grabbed a bottle of water and looked for my dad and the chief. The men were all sitting around the kitchen table drinking beers and I noticed the ladies were all on the back patio huddled together.

"Okay dads, Chief Swan…tell me what you know. All of it leave nothing out. I am a fucking doctor you know. I have seen shit that most people haven't and I can take anything you throw at me, so tell me." They knew I was serious. They looked at each other and nodded.

"This morning I received a phone call from a Commander from her base and they said Bella went out on a mission and..."

"What!" I screamed.

"I know son…hold on, just hold on. You know Bella like I do. Their new medic had not arrived yet and well she volunteered to go. It was supposed to be a quick ride out to deliver supplies to some combat engineers and then back to the forward-operating-base."

"And well we know that fucking didn't happen, don't we? What is she doing so far away from the FOB? She is not to cross the wire I thought! Where is the doctor and who is watching the other patient's at the hospital?"

Okay, I think the calm Edward has left the building for a while. My head is pounding.

"I need some air."

"Do you want some company?" Jasper asked.

"No, but thank you. I need to be alone right now. I have my phone if you hear anything. I won't go far." I turned and walked out the front door not having any idea where my body would take me.

"Edward this is the military, they are going to tell us what they can. We will have to be patient." my dad said. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house.

You know you hear of this happening to families all over the US but until it happens to you or someone you know it doesn't feel real. My body hurts all over. I try to console families of patient's we lost due to illness or trauma but never-ever did I think I would be on the other side. I tell the parent's of the teenager they lost in a car accident that their death was quick and they didn't suffer when I have to pronounce their time of death. I can't say that for my Bella, I can't find comfort today. I need answers. I don't know what happened to her. But I promise I will find out. My sanity depends on knowing what she went through. Before I realized it I was back home and sitting on our front porch.

"Oh you're back." I heard Charlie say but I never turned around.

He handed me a beer as he sat down on the steps with me.

"Tough day huh?" He said to me.

I just nodded as I drank the beer in silence.

"You know Edward before you were to jump on a plane to go to Vegas I think there was a step you left out." He said just as serious as I have ever heard him.

"What do you mean?" I said as I turned to him.

"You were of course going to ask my permission." He said with all seriousness not a glimmer of a smirk on his face. My mouth immediately went dry.

"Um…oh yea…I think I did forget that step." I was immediately trying to crawfish out of this.

"Edward I am kidding you. My daughter would be very lucky to have you as her husband." He said as he clasped my shoulder.

I couldn't look at him in the face mainly because of the tears in my eyes and if I did then we both would be blubbering idiots.

"Charlie this can't be happening. I keep waiting for someone to wake me up and tell me this is a bad fucking dream. Do we know anything else? What about her squad? Was it an IED? I really need answers." I said as tears tracked down my face for the hundredth time today.

"Are you staying here tonight son?"

"Probably, are you? There is plenty of room." I said.

"I don't think I really have a choice or at least Esme made it seem like I didn't." I smiled, knowing my mom can be me very convincing

"Charlie, I'm sorry you are going through this. All the attention has been on me. And you are the one whose daughter is…missing." I just can't say dead.

"You know when Bella's mom died I thought I couldn't go on another day but as time went on, it got easier. But we are going to continue to focus on the positive until we know the details. I think we should try to get some rest." He said as he stood up waiting for me to follow.

"Come on Edward, she would be pissed if she thought you were giving up like this." I nodded at the thought knowing he was correct.

"Okay Chief."

He hugged me goodnight like a father hugs a son.

"Remember think positive, she'll be home."

I can't speak right now so I nod and walk up to my room on the third floor.

I notice as I walk into my room that someone has brought me clothes and personal items from my house. I walk into my bathroom and turn the shower on. This is the first time I see myself. My eyes look like shit. The room feels with steam and this body is in dire need of the hot water. I strip off my scrubs and step into the shower letting the hot water just run off of my head. I turn on the rain nozzle then I remember how much Bella loves that feature in my shower at our home.

"Bella!" I say out-loud as I slide down the wall till I am sitting on the floor of my shower. I drop my head in my hands bawling my eyes out yet again. After a while I realize that I am shivering and am covered in goose-bumps I stand up and shut the water off. So much for a relaxing hot shower. I step out and grab a towel; quickly dry off. Maybe a warm bed and night's sleep is what I need. I quickly slip on my flannel sleep pants and open the door and not to my surprise is my mother sitting on the bed. I smile and walk towards her.

"What are you doing awake Esme Cullen?" I ask as I sit beside her.

"Waiting for my son to get out of a freezing shower I would imagine. You had about 2 more minutes or this mom was coming in to get you. I don't care if you are naked and grown up. I am not going to have my son hurting and not be able to help him."

I nod and then look at her as tears are tracking down her face.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if this ends like I am afraid this is going to end. She is my life and I wanted my future to be with her. Everything that is me is wrapped around her. She makes me stronger because she is strong. She makes me love better because she is so loving. I so wanted children with her mom, I wanted everything with her." I confessed yet again to my mom.

"I know you did sweetheart and she knows you did. It showed." She says as she ran her hand through my hair. We sat quietly for a little bit just gathering our thoughts.

"When are you going to cut this hair?" She said quietly.

"Bella would always ask when it got to this point too. I think you two always conspired against me." I said. It was nice to talk like this with my mom but it did bring up a lot of memories.

"We did you silly boy, if it wasn't for us you men couldn't find your shoes, keys and thank goodness we finally got Emmett trained to check his zipper." We both smiled at each other remembering all of the times he didn't check his zipper.

"I'm scared mom." I said as I laid my head in her lap.

"I know son…I know." She whispered.

…∞∞∞…

**A/N:**

**Did you use any tissues? I know I'm not a real writer and for this I apologize. This fan-fiction for me is just for fun. I hope I didn't offend any true writer's or English major's out there in this crazy FF land. I hope to add to my other stories soon this just popped in my head one day and I had to write it. **


	2. 36Chapter 2

I have taken liberties with her Army length of service so don't be offended. It's just fiction. I don't think they let you pick your length of service even if you are medical personnel. I am trying to update sooner; so be patient with me. I have a lot going on in my life. Blessings to you all.

Kelliwelli

36 More days…

Chapter 2

"You did what?" Charlie said as he stood up from behind his desk.

Uh-oh this isn't going like I expected at all.

"You heard me dad. I joined the Army. I want to serve dad. I thought you would be proud." I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Bella it isn't that I'm not proud of you honey. But why would you join the Army? You graduated from nursing school, and have worked so hard in the ER these last 2 years and have your whole life ahead of you."

"Dad I still do. It's not like full-time Army; they need nurses to fill in. The Army has hospitals and bases all over the world. It is kind of exciting."

"Bella what if they send you to some place dangerous?"

"They won't dad; I bet the most dangerous place I will have to go is Texas." I say to try to make him laugh.

"That isn't funny Bella. I am being serious."

"I know dad, but it will be okay. Now I do have to go through a compressed version of boot-camp, so don't freak-out."

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Well let's say for some off the wall chance that some of us did get shipped off temporarily to a "hot spot", we do need to learn to handle a M-16 or whatever they use."

"What-ever they use!" Charlie shouted.

"Bella, you don't even know what they use and you think that you are ready to handle shooting one?"

"No dad, that's why they teach you,."

"Why in the hell didn't you talk to me first be you decided to do something like this?" He asked as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Because dad, you would have tried to talk me out of it. I know what I am doing. Everything will be okay. I promise." I said as I walked around to his side of the desk.

"Bella everyday some parent, spouse or loved one thinks that very same thing as they wake up only to have their heart ripped out…do not do that to me." He immediately grabbed me and hugged me.

"I won't daddy, I promise. I won't." Don't cry Bella I kept telling myself.

"So when do you leave for this boot-camp?" He asked.

"Well I was sworn in this morning so I am just waiting for a phone call but it will probably be a few months from now. So I need to go to the hospital and tell Carlisle."

"Don't worry about dinner Bella I have the late shift tonight."

"Okay dad good because I need to go tell Alice and Jessica, so it might take a girl's night to calm them down. Talk to you tomorrow."

I hugged him goodbye and left for the hospital. Dr. Carlisle Cullen has been a great boss, mentor and friend. I have known him for a while now not just because he was Alice's dad but he is also Chief of Staff so he pretty much runs the hospital. The Cullen's moved here a few years ago. Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme are the best example of what a perfect marriage is supposed to look like. They have three children and I have only met two. Alice of course. A spunky spit-fire that has pretty much been my best friend from day one of us meeting. Emmett is their eldest son and he is the high school football coach here in Forks and probably one of the funniest people ever. And then there is Edward their middle son but is away at medical school but is rumored to be coming here when he is finished.

I walked into Starbucks to buy me some liquid courage or espresso for right now before I talked to Dr. Cullen. As I walked into the hospital and made the trek to his office I realized I didn't rehearse what I was going to say.

Knock-Knock

"Come in"

I slowly opened the door and saw Dr. Cullen sitting behind his desk

working on charts and Esme sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I can come back." I said.

"Don't be silly Bella, come in." Dr. Cullen said.

I walked in and closed the door behind.

"I have some news, and actually Esme I am glad you are here as well." I said.

"Oh really." Esme said as she turned to look at Dr. Cullen.

"Is everything okay Bella." She said as she reached my hand.

"Oh yes sorry. I made a life changing decision and I hope that you will support me." I could feel the tears start to slid down my cheeks.

"Tell us Izzy, we will support you." Carlisle said as he stood behind Esme.

I took a deep breath to try and gain some strength and control. Why was I having such a hard time telling them?

"After graduating nursing school I knew I wanted more and since I gained some experience. I realized that I loved to be in the mix of helping people when it counted the most. I guess that makes me an adrenalin junky." I looked up at Carlisle.

"Most of us in the ER are Bella, what are you telling us?" Carlisle said.

"Well, I …oh boy." I got up and took a few steps from them and turned my back to them.

"Bella honey, now you are scaring me. It isn't like you have volunteered from some scary mission so go and tell us young lady."

You know how they say silence can be so loud. I'm not sure how long the silence lasted between us.

"Isabella. What did you do?" Esme said.

"I joined the Army…but not the full Army." I was quick to point out just as I did for Charlie.

"The nurses need a break in some areas and I think the experience would be great for me. And I really want to do it." All of a sudden I felt two very strong motherly arms around me.

"No Isabella, you are not going to Afghanistan. I forbid it." She cried.

"Esme, nobody said anything about going to Afghanistan." Carlisle said as he tried to pry his wife off of me.

"Look it won't be for very long and I go through a boot-camp of sorts, I have more trauma training than most of them, I would be of use to them if they needed a trauma nurse. And if I could help them for only a few weeks that's a few weeks I could say I got to serve my country that most never get to do. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Young lady if one hair on your head is harmed I will kill you myself." She said as she grabbed me again and hugged me hard.

"So is this your way of turning in your two week notice?" Carlisle said.

"Oh no, they don't even know where or when I will be needed. And I still need to go through all of the gun training." I immediately felt Esme whip her head to me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GUN TRAINING?" She screamed.

"Esme, calm down. Everybody that wears an Army uniform has to know how to use a weapon. What if we are attacked at the hospital base? Nobody will get to the patients without going through a few soldiers first."

"So be honest Izzy, where do you think they will send you? Did you have a choice? Carlisle asked.

"Yes I did have a choice? Not sure I should tell you though; where they need the most help is not where you will approve. The number one place is in Kandahar is where the nurses need help but they weren't too sure about sending a volunteer there, so if I had to guess they will send me to Baghram. But you guys I would prefer Charlie not know until later. Okay?"

"Well okay then." Esme said as she came towards me and kissed my forehead.

"Now go to work. Don't forget our son will be coming to work soon so we need to have the ER up and running smoothly. I want to retire someday." He said as he walked me to the door.


	3. 36Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys what little I do know about the Army I have learned from my son as he has served in Afghanistan and we were lucky to have him back with little injury. Of course he doesn't know about this story because the eye rolling would be endless. Just remember none of this is factual and probably would not happy in a real life war situation and probably not happen where a woman soldier is involved. So please keep the critical comments to a minimum. We all know Bella is strong willed and pig-headed. Just stay with me. Isn't Edward the sweetest thing, I want to hug him.**

**Kelliwelli**

36 more days…

Chapter 3

"The meeting"

**BPOV**

"What!" I screamed into my phone as it rang for the tenth time.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Wait till you see him!" Jessica screamed.

"Who?"

"Dr. Cullen."

"I've seen him."

"aaandd." She said.

"Well I guess he is nice looking for an older man."

"Oh I see… you haven't seen HIM. That's his dad you goofball. Well just wait my friend; you are in for a big surprise. Bring extra panties or that string you call panties today." I rolled my eyes at her. So I don't like panty lines.

"Okay Jess I will meet you at Starbucks in 30 minutes."

"Bye Bella."

"Will you stop looking at me with that stupid grin? You are really starting to annoy me." I said.

"I just cannot wait for you to see him." She is practically drooling.

"Why don't you go for him?" I asked as I sniffed my mocha-mint latte goodness. As we walked back towards the hospital she went on to explain.

"Bella this man is too good looking for me, you know I prefer rugged and tatted, and you know that. This man is every momma's dream for her daughter I want every momma's nightmare." I started choking on my coffee.

"Okay come on, he can't be that good looking." I asked.

"He is a walking GQ model in a Gucci suit but in a lab coat. You will love his hair. It is a freaking perfect copper mess. Just perfect for pulling on behind closed doors. And Bella he is tall but not freaky tall, just perfect tall."

"If he is this perfect I can promise some beautiful doctor or nurse has already put their hands into that hair. And you know I don't sleaze my way into any doctor's good graces or bed for that matter."

"Well I overheard Lauren say that Tanya was already claiming him and that all the other bitches in heat here better back off." She said.

"That's what I mean, Tanya is beautiful, and a doctor and looks like a model with blonde hair and boobs. Why would he give two hoots about a five foot four inch brunette nurse?" I said as I took a big gulp of my now cold latte.

"Come on Bella let's go to work, maybe if we are lucky there will be some kind of trauma and we will need Dr. GQ to come back in to work tonight." She said as she winked at me.

"Jess don't wish for trauma or bad stuff to happen. I will see him when I see him. But I do know his dad is a really nice man and never makes the nurses feel beneath him."

"Well just wait till you see him you will want to "feel beneath him him." I rolled my eyes at her and didn't dare make a comment.

After receiving report from the day shift I go look through the rooms and check the supplies and it looks and sounds like their day went well. Makes me wonder if Jess is going to get her wish. It's not prom season is it. I don't want to go through another teenage alcohol vomit-fest.

"Jess do you remember that night when those teenager's thought it was a good idea to see who could drink the most vodka and beer the night of prom last spring?"

"Yes, don't tell me its prom season again."

"I know, all of those guys puking on their date's dresses."

"If my date ruined my Sheri Hill dress; alcohol poisoning is the least of his worries. Four hundred dollars was a lot of money to me."

"I bet you were beautiful."

A voice from behind us said. Both Jess and I turned at once. We both gasped at the sight of him.

"Oh sorry, Dr. Cullen we didn't know there was anybody here. Do you need something?" Jess said. I just stood there staring at him. But in all fairness he was staring at me.

"Uh no thank you Jessica. My..uh,..dad, Dr. Cullen needed somebody to cover for a few hours while he took my mom, I mean his wife somewhere."

Why is he so nervous? This gorgeous man should have all the confidence in the world.

"Dr. Cullen we all…" I started to say.

"Edward." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"My name, it's Edward. Please." He said as he smiled and extended his hand.

I turned to Jessica but she was gone. Damn her.

"I'm Bella and my invisible friend I guess you know is Jessica."

"Hello Bella." He said as he softly took my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. I noticed he still had hold of my hand.

I looked down at our hands and slowly removed my hand embarrassed.

"So Bella, do you happen to have a picture of you in the said dress?" He said as he walked around the counter and sat on edge where I was standing.

"Um, well probably on my phone somewhere…why?"

"Well, if I got us coffee could I convince you to show it to me?" He asked quietly and I noticed a hint of a blush.

"Edward, it's just a prom dress picture. I am sure your date had the same type of dress." I said as I nudged him with my elbow.

"Well since I didn't go to prom. So Bella what kind of coffee do you want?"

He said as he stood to full height. My eyes followed him up. I am sure he noticed me watching him. My God who is this man? Why isn't there a woman attached to this man every second. Jessica wasn't kidding he is by far the most gorgeous fucking man I have ever seen. And exactly the type of man I would like to take home to the parents…or just take home.

"Oh Edward you don't have to go out and get coffee I can show you the picture for free." I said as I looked up into those green, turquoise ocean water colored eyes.

"Nope, that is the cost of one I imagine very beautiful picture of you. So what's your pleasure." Cue the blush on both of our cheeks.

"Mocha-mint latte', no fat, 2 shots please." I said.

"That sounds good, I think I will try it as well. Page me if you know of any incoming ambulances." He said as he turned to walk to the ER doors. So sue me but I couldn't help but watch him walk away…he turned to wave as he walked out. Damn it, he caught you girl!


End file.
